


Feel Better Kisses

by Panicitsamelon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing Peter Parker, Dad AU, Feel better kisses, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Parent AU, Peter is a thot, Scars, Strangers, Suicidal Ideation, Thought Boxes, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, or Both, or a kiss, thirsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicitsamelon/pseuds/Panicitsamelon
Summary: While waiting for Ellie at the park, Wade meets a young girl who tells him that he needs one of her Daddy's "Feel Better Kisses" to help his scar pain. Peter is a thot.





	1. Wade's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Emzilla for being my alpha/beta reader!  
This is my first fic ever so please be nice!  
I don't know if I'm going to continue it, but maybe if I have time and people want me to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is a insecure boy.

Chapter One:

[white]

{yellow}

It was one pm. Where the hell was Linda?

[We look like a pedophile.]

{An ugly pedophile.}

Wade did his best not to respond, but the boxes weren’t wrong. It was creepy anytime a large man sat on a bench in front of a playground; but one with his hood pulled up  _ and  _ talking to himself? That was even worse.

[I’m surprised we haven’t gotten arrested yet.]

{I hope we do. Then we could have some real fun.}

Wade glanced around, but surprisingly none of the starbucks toting, bottle blonde moms were paying him any attention. They really should be more concerned about who hung around their kids. Hell Wade would’ve already beat the shit out of someone like him.

{Put a bullet through his brain.}

[We should do that anyways. We’re garbage.]

{Yes! It’s been too long since we killed ourselves! We could use the sawed off shotgun!}

“Not today.” He muttered quickly.

“What’s not today?” 

Wade nearly jumped out of his [disgusting] skin at the sound of the small voice next to him. He was glad he didn’t bring Bonnie and Clyde. How he hadn’t noticed the little girl slip onto the bench beside him, he wasn’t sure.

[Wow. A toddler got the drop on us. We’re really slipping.]

{Maybe she’s an assassin. That sounds like something that would happen nowadays. Assassin toddlers. Small enough to crawl through-}

Wade pushed the boxes to the back of his head. The little girl didn’t seem to mind that he hadn’t answered her yet. She sat waiting patiently, fiddling with her blonde braids. He wished he had his mask on. The girl would scream if she saw his face, then he’d have a problem. A screaming child meant police and police meant he wouldn’t be able to see Ellie.

{Oh! I forgot that was why we were here.}

He pulled his hood further up and kept his head tucked in. 

“Oh!” the girl said quietly. He could see her start to sign out of the corner of his eye. ‘ _ Hi! My name is Morgan. How are you? _ ’ 

Wade couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. He really didn’t want to scare her. He could just walk away. Text Linda that he would meet her with Ellie somewhere else. 

The girl made another sound and then moved in front of him before he could turn away. 

[Here come the screams. Can we do anything right? We’re going to give this poor child nightmares. She’ll need therapy. She’ll wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying about the monster she saw at the park.]

Wade closed his eyes but the scream didn’t come. Instead he felt a light tap on his arm. He peeked open one eye. 

The little girl was kneeling in front of him, making herself smaller. As if  _ she _ was trying not to scare  _ him _ . She started to sign again. ‘ _ Hi, I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but you looked lonely, so I wanted to say hello. _ ’

Wade blinked stupidly. She looked at him with innocent blue eyes, no fear or disgust. She must be an angel. Or a hallucination.

{I like her. Let’s keep her!}

[Then we really would get the police called on us.]

“You sign very well. I’m not deaf though.” He said, without thinking.

She smiled brilliantly. “Thank you! I’ve been practicing a lot. My daddy says that everyone should know how to sign.” 

“Your daddy’s a smart guy.”

She nodded enthusiastically. “He is! He’s a biochemist at Stark Industries.”

“Wow. That’s really cool.” He forced himself to relax. He still wasn’t sure why the girl wasn’t running away, but he didn’t want to give her any other reason to.

“Yeah. He’s the best. So, what’s your name?”

[Yeah, give her your full name so  _ Daddy _ can give it to the cops when he calls them on you for creeping on his little girl.]

“Wade.” He said, ignoring White’s sarcasm, but following his advice.

“Nice to meet you, Wade. I’m Morgan.” She stuck out her hand.

Wade hesitated. Seeing the scars was horrifying enough, but feeling them was something entirely different. But Morgan was waiting patiently and he didn’t want her to feel bad.

[She’ll feel worse if you shake her hand.]

Why wasn’t it winter? Then he could’ve worn his gloves without looking like a serial killer. But Wade still pulled his scarred hands from his hoodie and clasped Morgan’s small hand. 

She shook it firmly, smiling widely. “So why are you at the playground?” She asked before standing up to sit on the bench beside him.

{Tell her you’re here to snatch little kids like her.}

[Shut up idiot.]

“I’m meeting my daughter, Ellie.”

Morgan nodded, kicking her feet. “That’s cool. I’m here with my Dad, but he’s boring.”

Wade barked out a laugh. 

She pouted. “All he wants to do is read or study. He told me to go play with the other kids, but they’re all little. How old is Ellie?”

“Seven.” 

She brightened up. “Really? I am too! Maybe we can play when she gets here!”

Wade hadn’t been planning on sticking around, but he nodded anyways. Ellie could always use more friends, considering she constantly said all the kids in school were dumb. He had a feeling Morgan and Ellie would get along.

They both sat quietly for a minute. Wade watched the kids run around the playground, climbing up and down the ladders and swinging from the monkey bars.

“Can I ask you a question?” Morgan asked shyly.

There it was. He nodded anyways, she earned it. 

“Do they hurt?”

Wade wasn’t sure what to say. Not many people asked that.  _ What happened to you? Why do you have those scars? Why’re you so ugly? _ “Um… sometimes.”

She nodded solemnly. “Do they hurt now?”

White and Yellow stayed silent. 

“A little.” He lied. They were aching in the heat of the summer. The lotion he had put on earlier had already worn off and he could feel some of the more sensitive scars sting from the sweat gathering along his spine.

“Oh! I know what to do!” She jumped to her feet, a huge smile on her face. “My daddy always kisses my scrapes when I get hurt and it always feels better. I’ll go get him and then he can help you too!”

Before Wade could stop her, she took off back towards the other side of the playground.

Fuck. Wade started to panic.

[ _ Now _ we need to go.]

{Hahahahahahaha! Can you imagine  _ Daddy’s _ face when he sees who his little angel has been talking to? He’ll call the cops! He’ll beat you to a pulp!}

[Seriously, Wade, get up. We don’t want to cause a scene. Especially if Linda is on her way with Ellie. We’ll never get to see her again.]

Wade stood up quickly and turned to go, but stopped when he heard Morgan call his name. 

Fuck.

[Well now we’re screwed.]

Yellow was cackling.

“Wade!” She called again. 

[Don’t turn around. Just keep walking.]

Wade braced himself and turned. Morgan was waving her right hand as they approached, her left attached to the arm of the most beautiful man Wade had ever seen. 

{[Fuck.]}

He had brown hair that Wade could tell he constantly ran his fingers through. It was thick and messy. A few moles dotted his pale skin. He was wearing a blue button down, the sleeves rolled up messily, jeans and a pair of thick glasses perched on his cute nose, hiding beautiful doe eyes. He looked absolutely fuckable.

{Let’s keep him. For other reasons, obviously. We can take him home, fuck him into the mattress until he’s screaming for-}

[Don’t forget he hasn’t seen our face yet.]

{Don’t ruin my fucking fantasy!} Yellow screeched.

Wade tried to ignore them. Morgan had reached him and was already talking. “This is who I was telling you about. Daddy, meet Wade. Wade, this is Daddy.”

Wade swallowed thickly. In his lusty stupor he had forgotten to pull his hood lower. The man didn’t flinch when he saw Wade’s face, but he did stare, his eyes following the lines of his scars. Wade ignored the cold feeling in his gut. “I know it’s a lot to take in.”

Bambi blanched. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I was staring. It’s just, you’re so-”

“Hideous.” Wade said the same time Bambi said, “Attractive.”

“Wait. What?” Wade shook his head. He had definitely not heard that right.

“I- I mean… you have nice bone structure.” He stuttered.

[He’s blind.]

{Maybe he’ll stay then!}

Wade barked out a laugh. There was no way. “I’m Wade.”

“Hi, Wade. It’s um… nice to meet you.”

“Right back at ya, Bambi.”

“Bambi?” He raised a thick eyebrow.

“Yup” Wade said, popping the P. “Or I could call you Daddy.”

Wade didn’t know cheeks could flush that dark. He bit back a groan. Thor, the man was gorgeous.

{I’m in love.}

“Daddy!” Morgan whined. Her voice pulled Wade out of his lust. Right, the kid. He had a kid. He was probably married. To someone beautiful, not a guy with skin that looked a ballsack dipped in curdled strawberry milk. Wade tugged his hood down. 

“Right!” Bambi said, clearing his throat. “What was it that Wade needed?”

Oh, right.

Yellow was howling.

“Wade’s scars hurt him and I told him that when you kiss my scrapes they always feel better so I thought that you could kiss his...”

[That’s it. Now he’ll vomit and run away.]

{No! Bambi wouldn’t do that!}

[We just met him. You don’t know that.]

{No! Don’t you say that!}

Wade winced as yellow started to scream. He couldn’t hear what Morgan was saying. He glanced up to Bambi, expecting him to be unable to hide the disgust on his face. 

He didn’t expect him to be blushing. Even harder than before.

Both of the boxes stopped talking.

“Well?! C’mon Daddy!” Morgan said, dropping his hand and pushing her father closer to Wade. 

“Mor-Morgan!” Bambi said, glancing quickly from Wade to his daughter. “I don’t think Wade wants a feel better kiss.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” Wade said before he could stop himself. 

Bambi’s eyes widened. 

Fuck. Now he’d done it.

[Wow, you’re such a fucking pervert.]

{Wade! Now we’ll never get him back to the apartment!}

“I-I mean-” he cursed under his breath, “I wouldn’t mind, but I don’t need a feel better kiss.”

Morgan crossed her arms. “You said that your scars hurt.”

“Yes, sometimes, but-”

“You said they were hurting right now. Were you lying?”

“No, but-”

“Well Daddy can make it feel better. Why wouldn’t you want to feel better?” Morgan raised an eyebrow.

Damn this kid was just like Ellie. 

{I like her. I like them both. Let’s keep both of them.}

Wade glanced up to Bambi but his face was still bright red and he had pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and  _ damn was that not helping. _ He dragged his gaze back to Morgan and sunk down to be at her level. He sighed. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to feel better. But I don’t think your daddy wants to kiss… this.” He made a general motion over his face.

“Wait. What do you mean  _ this _ ?” Bambi said, finally speaking up. 

Wade stood. Bambi was frowning now, his lip plump from where he had been biting it. His eyebrows furrowed. Why was he so damn adorable?

Wade laughed uncomfortably. Why wasn’t Bambi jumping at his excuse? He was giving him an out. “I mean, I know I’m not much to look at. I don’t want anyone to make themselves sick.”

Bambi looked offended, as if it was he who Wade was talking about. “You don’t make me sick. Where does it hurt?” 

“What?” 

“Where does it hurt?” Bambi repeated slowly, stepping closer until he was only a couple of inches away. 

Bambi’s eyes had flecks of gold in them. And freckles. He had a smattering of light freckles all over his cheeks. “Everywhere.” Wade whispered.

Bambi’s eyebrows furrowed even further. He had a look in his eyes, but it wasn’t pity, it was concern. “Would it hurt if I touched you?”

[What? He wants to touch our disgusting skin?]

Yellow squealed.

Wade shook his head, his eyes unable to leave Bambi’s.

Bambi raised a hand slowly, giving Wade a chance to back away, but he couldn’t move. Bambi’s palm was cool and gentle as it cupped his face.

Wade unconsciously leaned into it, his eyes fluttering closed at the unfamiliar feeling. It had been so long since anyone but Ellie had touched him. Then there were impossibly soft lips pressing against his cheek and Wade had to stop an embarrassing moan from escaping. 

Bambi pulled back a fraction and Wade opened his eyes, searching for disgust, nausea, anything that would mean he should turn and run, but he found nothing. Bambi’s eyes were soft but darted towards Wade’s lips before snapping quickly back up, another pretty flush coloring his cheeks.

{Wait. Does he want to kiss us?}

[No, don’t be stupid. No one would want to kiss us more than once. He’s just too polite to vomit in front of us. We probably have something on our mouth.]

Bambi’s fingers traced absently along the scars on his cheek.

{Kiss him!}

Wade swallowed thickly, allowing his eyes to fall on Bambi’s plump mouth. He wanted to. So badly. But if he gave in, he’d  _ definitely _ never be able to see him again. 

[Not that you will now.]

When he looked back up Bambi had tugged his lip beneath his teeth again. He traced a thumb over Wade’s chapped mouth. “Does it hurt here too?” He asked in a throaty whisper that went straight to Wade’s dick.

[What.]

{SAY YES! SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES!}

Wade nodded imperceptibly.

Bambi licked his lips before leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Wade’s. It started out soft, but grew firm and needy and perfect. And it was over far too soon.

Bambi pulled back a fraction, their eyes meeting and his hand lowering itself from Wade’s face.

“Fuck, Bambi.” Wade muttered, voice low and rough. Bambi’s eyes looked hungry, though his cheeks were dark red.

“Did it work?” Morgan piped up.

Bambi’s eyes widened in panic, and he quickly backed up. “Um… I-”

[There it is. He regrets it. He knows it was a mistake.]

Wade swallowed the hurt he knew he shouldn’t feel, and interrupted before Bambi could say anything more. “Yeah, it did. Thanks.”

Bambi flushed darkly and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

[He’s disgusted with himself. Embarassed how he could’ve been stupid enough to kiss a monster like us.]

{I think I just came.} Yellow added, late to the show.

Wade cleared his throat quickly. “Well, it was nice to meet you both. I-uh- have a meeting with a bucket of ice water and then, possibly, the end of a-” He stopped himself, glancing at the kid. 

Instead he said, “Bambi, Morgan.” Wade turned around and walked quickly out of the park, ignoring White’s never ending insults and Yellows graphic descriptions of what they wanted to do to the man. 

He pulled out his phone quickly and saw the text Linda sent him ten minutes ago, telling him Ellie was sick and could they do their play date next weekend. 

Perfect.


	2. Peter's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a thot.

Chapter Two:

When Morgan came running up to him as he sat reading the biochemistry textbook in his lap, Peter thought she had made a friend. And she had… with a strange man sitting alone at a playground. 

Of course she had. It was just what she did, and Peter knew if she had been in danger, his spidey sense would have told him, but still. 

But now she was dragging him to see the guy, his textbook left behind on the bench. He did want to meet the stranger talking to his daughter. Warn him off, even though he knew he wasn’t really threatening looking like a 5’9 beanpole.

When they had gotten around the playground, Peter could see the massive man, hoodie pulled up despite the summer heat, rising from the bench and turning to go.

“Wade!” Morgan called out, her hand pulling him harder. 

The man,  _ Wade _ , stopped when Morgan had shouted. 

“Wade!” She called, again.

Peter watched Wade tense then force himself to relax as he turned around. 

Morgan waved with her free hand as they approached. 

Damn. The man was built like a tree. A tree he very much wanted to climb. He had thick muscles all over, but not the oil slick body builder type, he was just a massive man. The fact Wade dwarfed Peter made heat coil low in his stomach; apparently he had a size kink. When they arrived, Peter could finally see beneath the hood and, well, holy fuck.

“This is who I was telling you about. Daddy, meet Wade. Wade, this is Daddy.”

Peter barely processed his daughter’s words. He couldn’t stop staring at him. He had a square jaw and strong cheekbones. His skin was covered in scars that cratered his face. The pale and pink ridges textured his skin, but they didn’t make him any less handsome. And Wade’s eyes. Bright blue and expressive. They were mesmerizing.

“I know, it’s a lot to take in.” There was an edge to it.

Oh God. Peter had been staring. He had been staring at this gorgeous man like a total thirsty idiot. The blood drained from his face. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I was staring. It’s just, you’re so-”

“Attractive.” Peter said the same time Wade said, “Hideous.”

“Wait. What?” Wade shook his head as if trying to shake water from his ear.

Had Wade said hideous? Could he not tell Peter was desperately trying to stop himself from jumping the man in the middle of the playground? Wait. Had Peter just admitted he found him attractive. Shit. 

“I- I mean… you have nice bone structure.” He managed to stutter out.

Wade laughed, it was a sound Peter could get addicted to. “I’m Wade.”

“Hi, Wade. It’s um… nice to meet you.”

“Right back at ya, Bambi.”

“Bambi?” 

“Yup!” Wade said, popping the P. “Or I could call you Daddy.” 

Fuck. He was not going to pop a boner at a children’s playground. Peter’s cheeks were on fire.

“Daddy!” Morgan whined.

The word caused him to jump. Right. His daughter was here. Right next to him while he was eye-fucking a complete stranger. He was such a bad parent.

“Right!” Peter said, clearing his throat. He looked down to Morgan who was sporting a small pout. “What was it that Wade needed?”

“Wade’s scars hurt him and I told him that when you kiss my scrapes they always feel better so I thought that you could kiss his scars.” She explained like it was the most logical thing in the world. “That way he won’t hurt anymore.”

Kiss Wade’s scars. The heat in his gut turned into an inferno. Peter wanted that so much. He briefly wondered if the scars covered more than just his face. How far down did they actually go? He tried to push the thought out of his head and had to force himself not to check the man out further.

“Well?! C’mon Daddy!” Morgan dropped his hand and pushed her father closer to Wade. 

“Mor-Morgan!” Bambi said, glancing quickly from Wade, who looked shocked, to his daughter. “I don’t think Wade wants a feel better kiss.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” 

Peter’s eyes widened as the words sunk in. 

“I-I mean-” Wade cursed under his breath, “I wouldn’t mind, but I don’t need a feel better kiss.”

Peter could barely focus, chewing on his lip as his daughter grilled the man about his pain. Could Wade really be attracted to Peter too? Peter wasn’t much to look at. He was pale and plain and his brown hair was untameable. Plus he had already made a fool of himself several times. 

Wade sighed, pulling Peter back into the present. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to feel better. But I don’t think your daddy wants to kiss… this.” Wade made a general motion over his face.

“Wait. What do you mean  _ this _ ?” Peter asked, frowning. 

Wade laughed uncomfortably. “I mean, I know I’m not much to look at. I don’t want anyone to make themselves sick.”

What the fuck? Wade was hot. Had someone told him different? “You don’t make me sick.” Then, before he could second guess himself, he asked, “Where does it hurt?”

“What?” Wade looked stunned.

“Where does it hurt?” Peter repeated slowly, stepping closer until he was only a couple of inches away. He was going to prove it to the man that his skin didn’t bother him. 

“Everywhere.” Wade whispered and Peter’s heart melted. 

He wanted to stop whatever had hurt Wade like this. He wanted to tuck him up in a pile of soft blankets and cuddle him until the world disappeared, whispering how beautiful he thought he was. Instead he asked, “Would it hurt you if I touched you?”

Wade shook his head.

Peter raised a hand slowly, giving Wade a chance to back away, but, much to Peter’s relief, Wade didn’t move. 

His skin was warm. It wasn’t soft, but it wasn’t rough either. The scars almost felt like they were moving underneath Peter’s palm.

Peter wasn’t sure if Wade knew he was leaning into his hand, but when his eyes closed, Peter knew just how touch starved he was. It would have made him mad but he didn't let himself focus on that. Instead he stretched up and pressed his lips very softly to Wade’s cheek.

Peter pulled back a fraction and Wade opened his eyes, staring at him with uncertainty. Peter couldn’t stop himself from looking at the man’s slightly chapped lips. He wanted to kiss them so badly. He needed to. 

Peter’s face flushed and he chewed his lip as he realized where his brain was going, but he wasn’t sure he could stop it. It didn’t help that Peter hadn’t gotten laid in years. There was something about Wade that made Peter feel like a horny teenager again. 

Peter traced his thumb over Wade’s lips. “Does it hurt here too?” He asked, his voice nearly catching in his throat. When Wade nodded Peter wanted to cry, but he licked his lips then pressed his mouth to Wade’s. He started out unsure, but when Wade kissed back, the kiss got harder and Peter felt desperate to feel even more of Wade, but he stopped himself before he could get carried away.

Peter pulled back, their eyes meeting and he reluctantly removed his hand from the textured skin of Wade’s face.

“Fuck, Bambi.” Wade muttered, voice low and rough. 

Peter wanted to lunge forward and claim his mouth again. At least, he wanted to, until Morgan spoke. 

“Did it work?” 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He had just made out with a complete stranger in front of his daughter. Oh god. Oh god. He was an awful parent. He let his dick do the thinking and now he was going to have child services called on him for being a thot.

He quickly backed up, almost immediately missing the body heat that seemed to emanate from Wade. Morgan had a knowing smile on her face. She had too much of her mother in her.

“Um… I-” Peter stuttered.

“Yeah, it did. Thanks.” 

Peter glanced back to Wade and pushed down another urge to jump him. He could feel his face heat up again and ran a hand through his knotted hair.

Wade cleared his throat quickly. “Well, it was nice to meet your both. I-uh- have a meeting with a bucket of ice water” Peter swallowed thickly, “and then, possibly, the end of a-” Wade stopped, then, without finishing the sentence, said, “Morgan, Bambi.” Then he practically ran out of the park.

Peter almost called out after him but Morgan tugged on his sleeve. 

“That was more than a feel better kiss.” Damn it.

Peter closed his eyes and waited for the earth to swallow him. When it didn’t, he took a deep breath and Morgan’s hand. “Let’s get my book and go home for lunch. We can have fluffernutter sandwiches.”

Morgan squealed and ran off ahead of him. 

Peter took a second to collect himself (and calm down his dick) before following her. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
